IMaybe
by Grace-1997
Summary: What would have happened if Freddie would've tried to hold Sam up from going to L.A.? What would happened at the talk between them and would she've stayed? (IGoodbye) 'Why are you here then, Frednub? To ask Spencer for permission to fly to Italy and propose to Carly after your little make out session' Seddie One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D


**Hay guys! I decided to finally write an ICarly One Shot once again :D**

**It's seddie, again! :D**

**Well, even though, I'm not writing ICarly anymore, I'm still obsessed with them! :D**

**It comes late, but hey! :D ICarly is ICarly, no matter when! :D**

**Haha, Well I hope you'll enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**What would have happened if Freddie would've tried to hold Sam up from going to L.A.? What would happened at the talk between them and would she've stayed? (IGoodbye)**

* * *

**At the Shay apartment**

**Sam's POV:**

I was sitting at the couch in the Shay apartment, in a pretty mixed mood.

I couldn't believe it! Spencer really gave me the motor bike!

I was so happy. I wanted to leave anyway and now I didn't have to pay for a taxi or something like this.

I didn't know, yet where I should go, but just far far away.

I wanted to go to L.A. or some other big City, far away from here.

Especially from Freddie.

I sighed at the thought of the nerd.

Well, I wished that he was still my nerd and I couldn't believe , that he really kissed Carly, before she went to Italy with her dad.

Yes, I saw that and it freaking hurt me.

How could he do that to me?

At first, he asked if I want to come back together with him and now that?

That guy broke my heart, again.

I should've never come together with him.

Heck, I should've never fallen in love with him.

I groaned and stood up from the Shay's couch.

Spencer allowed me to sleep over here one more time.

Okay, actually he also asked me, if I want to move in here but I had to get away from here.

From all the memories.

It was just to much to bear for me.

Then my stomach growled.

Well, but I couldn't drive with an empty stomach.

I went in to the kitchen and put some ham out of the fridge, thinking about where I could go.

L.A. really was an idea.

Or maybe New York but where could I live?

I sighed and bit in to my ham, just as the door went open.

My eyes went wide, as I saw, who was standing at the door.

Freddie Benson. My ex and the last person I wanted to see, before I was going.

''What are you doing here Freddork? Carly isn't here anymore. She already left.'' I snapped at him, angry for what he did to me.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me and just walked in, flopping down on a chair at the counter, next to me.

''I know, that she left. I - said goodbye to her. Well, but I didn't come here because of her.'' He replied and I looked at him confused.

Why was he here, then? His love already left.

''Why are you here then, Frednub? To ask Spencer for permission to fly to Italy and propose to Carly after your little make out session? I have to disappoint you. Spencer is away with Sokko and he won't come back till tomorrow.'' I told him, looking at him questioning trying to ignore the fact, how good he looked in that black button up shirt.

He wasn't looking up to me, yet.

He was staring at his hands.

What was wrong with that guy?

I knew, that I was kinda overreacting and they were to young to marry anyway, but I was freaking jealous.

Why did I have to be in love with him?

This guy was driving me nuts and he was in love with my best friend!

**Freddie's POV:**

''Why are you here then, Frednub? To ask Spencer for permission to fly to Italy and propose to Carly after your little make out session? I have to disappoint you. Spencer is away with Sokko and he won't come back till tomorrow.'' She told me, looking at me questioning and confused.

I looked down at my hands and sighed inside.

Why didn't she finally understand it that I still loved her?

Yeah, okay. I did a huge mistake and kissed Carly.

Well, but she started the kiss and I didn't feel anything!

I was only in love with Sam and Spencer had told me earlier, that she wanted to leave for probably a really long time.

I had to hold her up.

I sighed and stood up this time, taking the last steps to Sam and looking straight in to her beautiful blue ocean eyes.

Now or never.

I will never have the chance again to tell her, how I feel or that she couldn't leave me.

I needed her. I already lost Carly but Sam would be worse.

''I'm also not here because of Spencer. He told me, that you want to leave us and I can't let you go.'' I replied and Sam's eyes went wide.

She looked at me in disbelieve.

Okay, I kinda understand her but she just had to believe me!

''Sure. Why not? Because Carly is away and you want to get the second price again?'' She told me angry and now I saw some tears in her eyes.

I didn't mean to make her cry and she wasn't the second price for me!

She was the only one for me.

''Sam, that's not true. Carly kissed me and I totally regret the kiss. I do love you, still and I want to be with you. You can not just leave me.'' I told her, trying to convince her but I probably had already lost the battle.

I saw it in her eyes and her, shaking her head confirmed my thought.

''I can't Freddie. You hurt me and I have to get away from here. I can't live here without Carly and you, wh-''

I quickly cut her off, with a kiss.

I knew, that wouldn't keep her from going but I had to show her my feelings.

She gasped but immediately responded, putting her arms on my shoulders and mine wandered around her waist.

We kissed for two minutes and fireworks were exploding in my head.

I really did love Sam and no one could change that.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, Sam sighed.

Then she told me, '' I have to go. I love you, too but I don't think, that this will work out, for now.''

I sighed as well.

I knew, she was right and she didn't plan on staying here from the beginning.

She wanted to go and be free and I was only holding her up.

I was in love with her but I knew, it needed time.

Sam then released herself completely from me and took her things.

Just as she was about to walk out of the door, I cried after her, ''Will you come back?''

Sam turned around and sighed.

''Maybe.'' She replied and then walked out.

* * *

**Okay that wasn't really a happy end but I hope you guys still like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


End file.
